


Sleeping is for losers, unless

by timeloop



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Pre-Slash, Sleepy Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeloop/pseuds/timeloop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony falls asleep on Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping is for losers, unless

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this fanart http://qouinette.tumblr.com/post/58507788773/its-not-like-he-want-to-hug-him-or-snuggle-or
> 
> Not Beta'd.

Tony gave a yawn and rubbed his right eye with a free hand. He didn’t stop gesturing with the other hand even though he had closed his eyes for a moment, giving them a brief reprise from staring at multiple holographic screens for too long.

He heard the door of the workshop slide open.

“How long since you’ve slept? And why is it so cold in here?”

Tony ignored the second question and replied, “I don’t know, a day? It doesn’t really matter, not important. I have to work on this.” He tapped on a screen to his right.

“Really.”

“What? I’m really busy, did you need me for something?”

Steve didn’t bother letting phrases that had been repeated a thousand times leave his mouth. He understood that he just had to let Tony work, for it was only after he had finished that he would take care of himself. But still, there had to be something he could do, wasn’t there?

Sliding himself onto the bench beside Tony, he sat close enough to touch him but still at a distance where he wouldn’t interfere with the gesturing or tapping on the multiple screens. Gently, he put a hand on Tony’s shoulder and began tracing a line up and down his arm.

“Steve. Working.” Tony said in an annoyed voice that Steve could see right through.

“So you don’t want me to do this?” Steve responded as he slid a hand under the hoodie to rest a hand on the back of Tony’s neck. He started massaging it, working the kinks out. He could feel the tension being rubbed out of Tony’s muscles, the other man slowly relaxing under his fingers.

“I know what you’re trying to do.” He started to imitate Steve’s voice. “‘Tony you’re working too hard. Tony, you need more than two hours of sleep. Tony, you don’t need to work so hard all the time.’ Well, I’m telling you, if working hard gets me more of these massages, I wouldn’t –”

He was silenced by a glare shot in his direction.

“Okay, okay. Can I just –” He stood up to reach for the bottle of beer on the shelf a few steps away. He took a swig of the cold beer and then his body decided that it had had enough and he swayed unsteadily on his feet, almost falling over had Steve not caught him.

That was enough to do it. Steve’s comforting warmth in the freezing workshop, his clean scent and his breath in Tony’s ear, those were the last things to cross Tony’s mind before his body forced his eyes shut and he fell asleep standing, with only Steve’s support holding him up.

Slowly, Steve half carried Tony back to the bench and sat, being extra careful not to accidentally awaken the other man. He shifted Tony so that he was resting in the crook between his shoulder and chest and he placed the other arm on the table, resting his chin on it. Looking down, he saw that Tony was still clutching the bottle of beer tightly in his arms.

Honestly, it’s not that he wanted to hug him, or snuggle him or had anything remotely close like that in his mind when he entered the workshop, but the man had just suddenly collapsed and Steve would be damned if he had just let Tony sleep on the floor. Anyone who walked past might have seen the frown on Steve’s face as Tony slept on him, but what they couldn’t see was how his fingers would close slightly tighter over Tony’s arm, holding him close.

**Author's Note:**

> I used the artist's caption in the dialogue since it sounded good, i hope they don't mind! Also I don't know if Tony drinks beer or not, but that's what it looks like in the picture so....


End file.
